Navidad, ¿Una época feliz?
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Rosalie siempre ha odiado la navidad porque piensa que es una fecha más que sus padres utilizan para aparentar. Lo único que quiere es que alguien muy importante en su vida vuelva...One shot


**Navidad, ¿Una época feliz?**

**One shot**

* * *

Para todos la navidad solía ser una época alegre que pasar con la familia entre risas y alegrías. Pero no era así para Rosalie Hale, que aunque aparentaba tenerlo todo en la vida, en su interior se sentía vacía y sola. Algunos la llamaban, la princesa de hielo, por el odio y la frialdad que irradiaba.

Ella tenía un pelo rubio y largo que brillaba como el oro, unos ojos azules con los que podía hacer que todos se arrodillasen ante ella, y en general una belleza envidiada por muchas. En el instituto al que iba, ya que apenas tenía 17 años, era la más popular de todas y se hacía respetar sin importarle que también la odiaran ¿Para qué quería amigos? Ella sola se bastaba para sobrevivir.

Pero toda la apariencia de chica de hielo que aparentaba con el mundo, se derrumbaba al llegar a casa y presenciar la escena de todos los días. Sus padres ni se hablaban, solo fingían hacerlo delante de los vecinos para guardar las apariencias, y Rosalie sufría en silencio por todo eso. Cuando se encontraba en su cuarto a solas era cuando por fin dejaba las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. A sus padres ni siquiera les importaba cuando la veían llorar, e incluso decían que era una debilucha por no saber controlar sus emociones.

Hacía años ella era totalmente distinta, una niña risueña y alegre que ayudaba a quien lo necesitase. Eso había sido así cuando aún vivía su hermano en su casa. El era 10 años mayor que Rosalie y había sido durante toda su vida la persona que la había sostenido e impedido que se derrumbase. Pero hacía 5 años el había tenido una fuerte pelea con sus padres, y como era obvio se había ido de casa, sin poder despedirse de ella, dejándola sola. Rosalie no le culpaba, puesto que si la situación hubiera sido al contrario hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Ese día ella estaba peor aún que de costumbre. Ya que había sido en navidad, esa maldita fecha que no debía existir, cuando su hermano se había ido a buscar una vida mejor lejos de todo ese dolor. En esos días ella recordaba que cuando era niña Jasper le regalaba las cosas que ella le pedía, y no lo que ahora hacían sus padres. Ellos pensaban que con una fiesta para todo el vecindario Rosalie se quedaría a gusto y que no rechistaría. Por suerte ella era demasiado buena actriz y todos se creían que la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro era real.

Se colocó el vestido palabra de honor rosa que su madre le había comprado semanas antes, se maquilló la cara para ocultar todo rastro de tristeza y estuvo completamente lista para la fiesta. Ya se escuchaban las voces de los vecinos que estaban llegando desde la parte de abajo de la casa, y después de respirar hondo varias veces la princesa de hielo estuvo lista para la representación.

-¡Oh, tú debes ser Rosalie! Estas hermosa- Le dijo una señora con el pelo negro recogido en un moño y unas ropas muy caras que no había visto en su vida ¿Sería una vecina nueva en el pueblo o tenía tan poca vida social que no recordaba a nadie? -Soy la nueva profesora de yoga de tu madre, algún debes venir tu también a clases- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió saludando al resto de los invitados, a los cuales tampoco conocía mucho ¿Por qué sus padres siempre que hacían fiestas invitaban cada vez a personas distintas que no tenían por qué estar ahí? Se suponía que una cena de navidad consiste en estar en familia...pero claro, lo suyo no podía considerarse una familia.

Como siempre, los invitados de la fiesta y sus padres no tardaron mucho en emborracharse y ponerse a decirse groserías los unos a los otros. Ese momento era el que Rosalie siempre aprovechaba para escabullirse de nuevo a su habitación, pero ese año su madre tenía una sorpresa desagradable preparada para ella.

-¡Mirad que hija...que tengo!- Dijo Lilian Hale soltando una carcajada y obligando a Rosalie a ponerse delante de todos los hombres presentes, estuviesen casados o no -¿No es una belleza?

Los hombres, algunos tan borrachos que incluso no se mantenían en pie, la miraban embobados y asintiendo. Rosalie empezaba a sentir miedo de esa situación ¿Por qué su madre tenía que hacerle eso, si ella siempre trataba de aparentar para que los vecinos no cuchichearan de ellos? No era justo que siempre se sacrificase ella, y que nunca nadie la respetase.

-Mamá...estoy muy cansada ¿Puedo irme a dormir?- Suplicó.

-¡Eres tan inútil! Ni siquiera sabes comportarte en las fiestas importantes de tus padres ¿Para qué quiero una hija cómo tú?- Esas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo de Rosalie, rompiendo en pedazos su frágil y ya por si lastimado corazón.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo corrió todo lo que pudo mientras se desahogaba en llanto ¿Qué importaba ya quien la viera? La vida para ella había dejado de tener sentido, bueno, si era sincera consigo misma había perdido todo el sentido desde que su hermano se marchó de casa.

Fue hasta el único lugar en el que le gustaba estar y se sentía en paz. Era un pequeño parque que por las tardes siempre estaba lleno de niños jugando y divirtiéndose. En ese parque había pasado muy buenos momentos con Jasper, y por eso ese lugar le daba tanta relajación. Pero en ese momento estaba desolado, vacio, sin gritos de niños correteando. Todos ellos estaban celebrando la navidad, abriendo regalos y divirtiéndose con sus respectivas familias. Todos estaban haciendo eso que ella tanto anhelaba. Si al menos Jasper estuviera con ella no se sentiría tan sola, pero no podía cambiar el pasado.

Se sentó en un banco y se puso a observar la solitaria calle que la acompañaba. Así iba a ser siempre en su vida, viviendo en una completa y triste soledad. Y aunque quisiera cambiar eso y ser la hija perfecta para sus padres, no podía hacer contra sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ni siquiera tenía una amiga que le prestase su casa para pasar la navidad porque ella siempre había sido demasiado grosera y envidiosa ¿Quién iba a querer acercarse a la malvada princesa de hielo, si la odiaban todos? Su frialdad le estaba cobrando factura justo cuando menos lo necesitaba.

Una estrella fugaz pasó en ese instante por el cielo, aunque pensó que había sido fruto de su imaginación. Que fuera navidad no significaba que sus sueños se fueran a cumplir, pero estaba tan triste que no dudó en pedir que su hermano Jasper regresara y la llevara con él.

Volvió a su casa después de un rato en el que había conseguido desahogarse, pero prefirió entrar por la puerta de atrás e ir rápido a su habitación para que si madre no la descubriera.

La vida siguió igual para ella durante ese nuevo año que llegó, aparentando delante de las personas y sufriendo en su interior. Incluso se había vuelto más odiosa aún con los que tenían lo que ella deseaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente era su forma de ser, y nadie podía cambiarla ya.

La navidad volvió a llegar de forma rápida y triste para ella. Como siempre, hubo una nueva fiesta organizada por sus padres para gente importante y con los cuales debía comportarse, aunque no le veía el sentido. Ahora que tenía 18 años tenía aún más responsabilidades con los invitados y sus padres no iban a dejarla escaquearse como el año anterior. Claro que lo que planeaban para ella no era nada agradable, querían que estudiase una carrera importante y que se casase con uno de los hijos de un empresario que era muy importante en todo el mundo. Rosalie no entendía porque aún quedaban personas con esa mentalidad, pero si no obedecía a sus padres la echarían de casa y ella no tenía donde ir o refugiarse.

Ese año llevaba puesto un vestido largo color lavanda con destellos plateados que hacían resaltar su belleza, pero ya ni siquiera era capaz de ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

-Ya están todos los invitados, Rosalie ve a hablar con Royce -Ordenó su madre -Os llevaréis bien, lo presiento.

Ella asintió y fue con el hombre con el cual debería compartir el resto de su vida. Era un tipo muy serio, con un bigote que parecía querer lucir para agradar cuando en realidad causaba asco para ella. Vestía con un traje negro y una corbata del mismo color. Rosalie trató de crear una conversación agradable entre los dos, pero el simplemente hablaba sobre política o en todo caso fútbol. Era un hombre como su padre al que solo le importaba el dinero, y Rosalie no quería eso en su vida.

Salieron al patio porque Royce quería estar más tranquilo sin el ajetreo de la música de sus padres, aunque Rosalie no imaginaba la verdadera intención de él. Se sentaron sobre el césped mientras el ruido de los villancicos llegaba hasta ellos.

-¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? - Preguntó directo.

-Eh...Soy virgen- Admitió avergonzada ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? ¿Qué clase de hombre le habían elegido sus padres?

-¡Genial! Me encanta la idea de ser el único que toque tu cuerpo- Dijo soltando una carcajada y mirándola con deseo -Yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites para complacerme, no lo dudes.

Rosalie sintió deseos de vomitar por el simple hecho de imaginarse eso.

-Creo que...no voy a casarme contigo- Susurró totalmente asqueada.

-¿Cómo que no?- Gruñó Royce levantándose malhumorado -¿Cómo te atreves a jugar conmigo de esa forma? ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Yo no he jugado contigo, idiota! Han sido mis padres los que han organizado toda esta tontería ¡Pero yo no quiero! - Explotó de rabia como nunca antes había pasado. Se levantó del suelo dispuesta a irse a donde fuera, no iba a vivir en esa casa ni un segundo más.

-¡Espera!- Le gritó él agarrándola del brazo con brusquedad y acercándola hacia sí mismo -¿Y me vas a dejar así, tan solito?- Siguió gritándole cosas mientras ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre, que le estaba haciendo daño -¡No sabes con quien estás hablando, maldita perra! Voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo y después te voy a matar.

Se escuchó un coche a la distancia, pero Rosalie no prestaba atención a nada. Simplemente lloraba y lloraba desolada tratando de huir de ese loco que sus padres querían que fuera su compañero de por vida.

-Déjame- Suplicó sin tratar de fingir que era fuerte y que no tenía miedo -Déjame, por favor.

Justo cuando sintió que sus fuerzas estaban fallando y que su vida no podía empeorar más, su deseo se hizo realidad.

Alguien la agarró de la espalda y la tiró al suelo separándola de Royce a la fuerza. No fue capaz de levantar la vista para ver cómo Jasper golpeaba a Royce lleno de rabia sin poder contenerse. Cerró los ojos totalmente asustada y simplemente sintió que alguien que no conocía de nada la cogía en brazos de forma dulce y cariñosa.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo- Susurraron en su oído antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

Despertó sobre una superficie plana y cómoda, y en un principio no recordó que era lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Los recuerdos llegaron como destellos y no pudo evitar temblar de miedo al no saber quiénes eran los que se la habían llevado.

-Shh, ya estas a salvo- Escuchó la voz que tanto había extrañado.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano a su lado que la miraba con ternura y culpabilidad. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que tenía una herida en el labio, aunque no parecía nada grave. Estaba muy cambiado según ella lo recordaba. Antes tenía el pelo más corto y estaba menos desarrollado físicamente.

-Mi pequeña hermanita, perdóname por no haber ido antes.

-Jasper- Sollozó pensando que era un sueño -¿Estás aquí de verdad?

-Sí Rose, soy yo.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó de la forma que había deseado desde que se había ido años atrás. Todo el amor de hermanos que sentían el uno con el otro se lo demostraron con ese simple abrazo en el que ambos lloraban. No hacía falta palabras entre ellos dos, simplemente se mantuvieron en esa situación durante largo rato.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó ella confusa.

-En un hotel de Port Ángeles, nos vamos a ir a Nueva York. Quiero que vengas conmigo y vivas con mi nueva familia ¿Lo harás, Rosalie? Yo puede ofrecerte mucho más dinero que papa y mamá, los Cullen son mucho más...- Rosalie lo silenció poniendo una mano en su boca.

-No me importa el dinero, solo quiero ser feliz. Ni te imaginas todo lo que he tenido que pasar desde que te fuiste.

-Lo siento mucho- Volvió a disculparse -Siento no haber ido antes pero...no podía sacarte de ahí. Eras menor de edad y papá y mamá no lo hubieran permitido. Incluso creo que me hubieran denunciado por secuestro. Ahora si puedes decidir por ti misma ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Sí- Susurró ella con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro -Iré contigo a donde sea. Pero...Jasper ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí?- Preguntó tocando la herida de su labio con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Anoche me peleé con Royce cuando vi que te estaba haciendo daño, pero tranquila que no pueden hacer nada contra mí. Esa familia en realidad es tan rica porque es una de las más importantes de la venta de drogas...- Rosalie sentía que Jasper le ocultaba algo por lo que lo miró dándole a entender que continuara -Nuestros padres también Rosalie, por eso querían casarte con él. Por suerte los Cullen me han ayudado a encontrar pruebas y...vamos a meterlos a todos en la cárcel.

-Yo...no sabía nada -Admití -¿Y si tú eras el que se estaba peleando, quien me cogió en brazos? Recuerdo que...desde ese momento no recuerdo nada más.

-¡Oh, fue Emmett!- Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa -El me ayudó a buscarte, es mi cuñado.

-¿Tienes novia?- Preguntó Rosalie sorprendida -Quiero conocerla, ¿Está aquí también?

-Sí- Una sonrisa de enamorado se formó en los labios de Jasper -Ella fue mi luz cuando no tenía a nada ni a nadie, creo que de no ser por mi Alice ahora mismo no estaríamos aquí. La amo tanto...

En ese momento, como si hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, apareció por la puerta una chica bajita y con el pelo corto negro y cortado en distintas direcciones. Tenía los ojos de un verde intenso, y miraba a Jasper con tanta dulzura que Rosalie no dudó de que era la mujer perfecta para su hermano.

-Yo también te amo Jasper- Susurró con una voz de cantarina. Se acercó con rapidez hasta ellos con andares de bailarina -Hola Rosalie, yo soy Alice Cullen ¡Seremos grandes amigas! Lo presiento...iremos de compras y esas cosas.

-A mi me encanta ir de compras- Aseguro Rosalie pensando que por una vez en su vida tendría una amiga.

-¡Genial! Ya tengo una cómplice para obligar a Bella y que no se queje...eh...Bella es la novia de mi hermano Edward. También os llevaréis bien, aunque ella es más tímida ¡Yo soy diseñadora de moda! ¡Me apasiona la moda!- Siguió parloteando sobre sus cosas hasta que Jasper decidió callarla con un beso.

-Alice, la pobre quiere descansar ¡Ya tendréis tiempo para hablar!- Dijo una voz diferente.

Era la misma voz que había escuchado la noche anterior. Ese debía ser Emmett, el que la había cogido en brazos. Lo vio apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta, y se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Había estado tan ocupada observando a Alice que no lo había visto.

Era un hombre atractivo, con los ojos azules, el pelo negro rizado, unos hoyuelos muy marcados en ese momento que se estaba riendo y sobre todo tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso.

-Me llamo Emmett, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás- Dijo el acercándose también y sentándose en la cama al lado de Rosalie -Y tu eres Rose, Jasper no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que lo conozco.

-Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermano- Dije con sinceridad y por primera vez en mi vida agradeciendo algo a alguien -Estuve muy preocupada por él- Confesé volviendo a estallar en llanto.

Emmett pasó sus brazos por mi espalda, y por instinto propio me acurruqué en su pecho mientras lloraba. Si Jasper confiaba en ellos es que debían ser buenas personas y yo también debía aprender a confiar si iban a ser mi nueva familia.

-Esto...Jasper...vamos a...desayunar- Dijo Alice de forma entrecortada como si quisiera sacar a Jasper de ahí cuanto antes -¡Venga Jasper, vamos!- Lo urgió finalmente, al ver que el no pillaba la indirecta.

Emmett y Rosalie miraron a Alice confundida, pero no se separaron del abrazo.

Después de ese día Rosalie nunca más tuvo que fingir ser quien no era. Su nueva familia la acogió con cariño, tal y como habían hecho con Jasper. Y ella supo agradecer ayudando en todo lo que podía y no volviendo a tratar mal a nadie.

Sus padres y toda la familia en general de Royce pasarían bastante tiempo en la cárcel y eso les daba a todos una tranquilidad que no se podía expresar con palabras. Nunca nadie más les haría daño.

Rosalie y Emmett tenían un vínculo que no comprendía nadie. Unos meses después de conocerse Emmett se había declarado a Rosalie y le había pedido que fueran novios. Ella confesó que sentía lo mismo y aceptó sin dudarlo. Nadie pensó, exceptuando a Alice, que esa pareja que era tan diferente el uno del otro, durara mucho. Pero ellos superaron todos los obstáculos y demostraron al mundo que el amor es más fuerte que nada.

Ocho años después Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban casados y tenían 2 hijas, Eleanor y Melanie. El amor que se tenían era indudable, y nadie podía dudar de que si sería para siempre. Al final Rosalie había logrado salir del triste agujero negro en el que la habían tenido sus padres durante años, y tenía la familia que tanto había soñado.

Las navidades nunca más volverían a ser una época triste para ella. No con Emmett y sus dos hijas a las cuales amaba con toda su alma. Se había jurado a si misma que sus hijas nunca sufrirían lo que sufrió ella con sus padres, y no rompería esa promesa por nada del mundo.

-¡Mami, mami!- Chilló Eleanor emocionada mientras Rosalie estaba en la cocina preparando galletas. A pesar de que los Cullen eran inmensamente ricos nunca habían perdido la humildad, y eso se lo habían transmitido a Rosalie -Ya hemos puesto el árbol de navidad con papi ¿Quieres venir a verlo?

-Claro que si cariño, ya voy- Dijo ella con una esplendida sonrisa.

Fue hasta el salón y observó encantada a su familia. Eleanor tenía 5 años y era igual que su padre, con el pelo negro azabache y rizado, los ojos azules y los hoyuelos que aparecían en su rostro cuando estaba feliz. Incluso el carácter juguetón y bromista era el mismo. Socializaba fácilmente con todo el mundo que conocía, y eso provocaba que a veces Rosalie temiera por su seguridad.

Melanie, que tenía 3 años y medio, era todo lo contrario. Tenía el pelo rubio y totalmente liso cortado hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran azules pero tenían un leve tono verdoso que parecía haber heredado de su abuela Esme. Ella era más seria y tímida que su hermana.

-¡Mira, mami!- Dijo Melanie, desde los brazos de su padre, señalando el árbol de navidad con timidez -¿Te guta?

-Claro que si me gusta- Dijo Rosalie mirando como su familia se reía y estaba completamente unida -Lo habéis decorado muy bien.

-¡Yo he puesto la estrella de arriba!- Exclamó Eleanor.

Finalmente Rosalie apartó la vista de su familia y se fijó en el árbol de navidad. Estaba perfectamente decorado con luces, las bolas de diferentes colores, figuritas de papa Noel o caballitos con gorros de navidad, y sobre todo con la estrella de un color oro brillante que estaba colocada en lo alto del todo. Supuso que Emmett había ayudado a Eleanor a ponerla.

-Todo es maravilloso- Susurró él abrazando por detrás a Rosalie y estrechándola contra su pecho -Te amo Rose.

-Yo también te amo Emmett- Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de emoción que había empezado a notar por sus mejillas -Gracias por darle un sentido a mi vida. Y por esta familia.

Y así, Rosalie nunca más volvió a pasar una navidad sola y llorando en su cuarto. Para ella esa fecha se había convertido en algo mucho más importante.

FIN.

* * *

**Pensaba subir este one shot un poco antes pero no he podido. Bueno quiero desearos a todas una feliz navidad llena de deseos y diversiones con la familia y feliz año nuevo!**

**También quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias, quería hacerlo pero no he podido porque ni la inspiración ni el humor han sido favorables para mi. **


End file.
